You Raise Me Up
by YFWE
Summary: Guess what? New chapter up! YEAH! Jake rescues a girl from a burning building, but could there be a price?
1. Default Chapter

Hi, everyone. I just wanted to tell you that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so don't be too evil, ok? This is an American Dragon: Jake Long fanfic, so I hope that you like it. It takes place in New York City, the same place the TV show is set. 

Enjoy!  
"You Raise Me Up"

They didn't know who started the fire. All they knew was that it was going to spread to other buildings if they didn't act fast. So it was to all the resident's relief when the FDNY showed up to set an end to the blaze.

The building had been old, probably from the 50's. Still, that was no excuse for it to catch on fire, just like that! But that's not what mattered. What mattered was getting anyone that was in there out of there and putting it out.

Jake Long had been walking back to his house after another "wonderful" day. It was about seven o'clock- just a little later than he'd hoped to be home. He had been doing a task for his grandfather, who lived a few blocks away. It was the usual: Go find some mystic artifact somewhere in the city, bring it back so that grandpa can use it for whatever and either go home or train. Believe it or not, that's basically a normal day. Sounds strange, you think? You haven't heard anything yet...

Jake Long, on the outside, looks like a normal 13-year old boy. He hangs out with friends. He goes to school. He likes to skateboard. And, like other kids his age, he thinks he is the "Mac Daddy" when it comes to putting the charm on beautiful girls. But that's not all that Jake is. He's also a dragon.

That's right, a dragon. Jake's mom is a descendant of dragons, as his is grandpa, and so is he. He has the ability to transform into a dragon, as does his grandpa and his sister, Haley. Jake has been entrusted as the American Dragon; to protect all magical creatures living in New York City. 

So, now that everyone's up to speed, let's get on with it. Jake was walking home (he might be spotted if he flew home, and that wouldn't be good) when he saw the smoke. Seeing as this could be a problem, he ran to the site to see an apartment building on fire. The fire department was already there, and it appeared that everyone was out.  
"Okay, that's good", Jake said. "Now I won't have to... wait, isn't this the apartment where... oh no!" Jake then realized that this was where a group of mermaids in human guise had been hiding out at. Where they out? What if the Huntsclan had found out about them and had set the place on fire? Worriedly, Jake ran off looking for the three mermaids that were living there.

"Oh, man, oh... Wait, there's Rebecca!" Jake exclaimed as he located one of them. 

"Hey, Jake. Some fire, huh?" Rebecca asked him. She was about his age, with shoulder length brown hair and... There was that whole mermaid thing.

"Oh, Rebecca, am I glad you're out! Where's your sisters?" Rebecca had two sisters named Leah and Emily. They weren't anywhere to be found.

"Aw, don't worry about them", she replied. "They weren't even here." She looked over at the still-burning building. "We were lucky. We only live on the first floor, so we were able to get all of our stuff out. It's just... everyone on the third floor. They've been able to get some of the stuff out of the windows, but...". Rebecca looked both mad and sad. "That evil little girl; why would anyone do this to the people who live here?"

"Girl? You mean, you know who set it?" Jake asked. "What did she look like?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, she had blond hair, she looked about your age, but I couldn't make anything else out. She was wearing some kind of ninja costume, and she haad a mask on."

Jake growled. "Huntsgirl. Rebecca, did she say anything to you? Did she even see you?"

"Yeah, she looked at me kind of funny, and then said "It's only a matter of time", and then she left." She looked at Jake. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Rebecca, I think you and your sisters might've been found out. We need to..."

"HELP! SOMEONE'S STILL UP THERE!", a woman's voice exclaimed. Jake noticed her as Natalie Portman's mom. Natalie was a girl from his school. But he didn't see Natalie. Her mom was saying something to a cop. 

"Ear of the dragon", Jake said, and his ear morphed into that of a dragon's. Jake had the ability not only to become a dragon, but also morph his body part by part. His dragon hearing, as you could guess, is better than his human hearing.

"Officer, our little girl is still up there. Someone needs to go up there and get her!"

The policeman replied, "Look, Ms., I wish I could. But the third floor is currently inaccessible. There's no way we can get up there!"

"Natalie's still up there? Why couldn't she come down with her parents? Aw man!" Jake turned back to Rebecca. "Sorry, Rebecca. Stay right here. I'll be right back." He ran into an alleyway by the burning building out of sight.

"A'ight, let's do this. DRAGON UP!" Jake exclaimed as his whole body was covered by fire. Jake could feel his human body changing into that of a dragon. When the fire was gone, a huge red-scaled dragon stood in place of where Jake had stood. As a dragon, Jake had red scales, black claws, black fins running down his back, a yellow underbelly, and of course, a tail and wings. Jake was the American Dragon.

Jake was pretty sure he knew where Natalie lived. Her window overlooked the alleyway. Jake was about to leap inside, snatch Natalie, and get the hell outta there when he heard voices. Natalie's, and... someone else's. He peeked inside and gasped at what he saw.

Natalie was backed up against the window, and right in front of her was the Huntsgirl! The Huntsgirl was part of the Huntsclan, a group Jake had to defend magical creatures from. But what was she doing inside, and with Natalie?

"I can keep you here all night, and this building's not gonna hold up much longer... So tell me, who are the mermaids?" Huntsgirl told Natalie. 

"I don't know who any of your damn mermaids are, just please let me leave, please!" Natalie was crying wildly, and looked like she was about to jump out the window if threatened anymore.

So, it WAS Huntsgirl who set the fire. They must know that Rebecca and her sisters live here. Or maybe they already know... Oh, I have to get Natalie out of here before she gets hurt!

"Hah!" Jake cried as he jumped in through the window and knocked Huntsgirl to the ground. 

"Dragon!" Huntsgirl exclaimed. She raised the sword-like weapon she'd been holding.

"Yeah, baby. Miss me? Y'know, it must be fate that we keep gettin' tangled up with each other and..." Wait, what am I doing? I gotta get Natalie out! 

"Heh heh, wish I could stay and talk, my fine mortal enemy, but I got somewhere I gotta go." He dashed toward the window. "Natalie, grab on to me! I'm gonna get you out of here!"

Natalie grabbed on to Jake's arm and he flew out the window. Jake turned and faced the building. There he heard Huntsgirl say, "This is not over yet, dragon!", as she ran off into the night. "Yeah, uh, is it ever?" Jake called back as he flew up into the night sky.

Natalie got up on Jake's back as they flew through the air. "Wow, this is amazing. That was amazing. You're... A dragon?" She had just realized it.

"Yeah, so your teacher isn't as whacked as you think.", Jake laughed, referring to Professsor Rotwood, as he flew over the rooftops of the urban NYC. "Can't say you've ever done this before, huh?"

"No, I can't. It's so... beautiful up here. It almost reminds me of Aladdin. Can you do that one thing with the clouds?"

"Uh, don't think that's really possible", Jake laughed. But in his mind, he was thinking Oh man, she wants me, she wants me so bad. What if I told her that I was Jake? Ooh, I've gotta. 

"Hey!", Natalie yelled. "Are you still in there?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm cool."

Natalie giggled. "You know, you remind me of someone. Someone that goes to my school." She smiled at him. "Well, you'd better take me back. My parents are probably flippin' out back there. Maybe the fire's out."

Jake let her down in the alleyway where he'd transformed. Turning around, Natalie petted him on the head. "Thanks a lot, for everything. You think I might see you sometime?"

Jake was about to explode. "Girl, you may not know it, but I'll always be there. Really." He really wanted to ask her out. But how? Oh, well, another handicap of being a dragon.

"Oh, okay. I still say you look like someone from my school. But if you don't want to tell me, that's cool." She smiled slyly. "I can always find out myself..." With that she was gone.

"Ahhhhhh, the fires of love", said a voice said a voice from behind him. Jake, now in his human form when he was sure Natalie was gone, whirled around to see Fu Dog standing there laughing.

"Fu! What are you doing here?" Fu Dog was a 600 year old talking dog that lived with Jake's grandpa. Jake wouldn't be surprised if Fu had laid down a bet on him just now on something. Sure enough, Fu replied, "How could you not ask her out? I had forty biscuits on you! Now that's just one more thing I owe Ernie. I don't think I even have forty!"

Jake chuckled. "Come on, Fu. They know who Rebecca and her sisters are. Can they stay with you and Grandpa until we find them another place?" 

"Don't worry 'bout it, kid. We can hold 'em for awhile." And thus ended another day in the life of the American Dragon.

"Yeah, it's great to be me!" Jake told his grandpa the next morning. "How can today get any better?"

"Oh, I have a way", Grandpa replied. "You get to come to Grandpa's shop after school and train your dragon abilities more! Ah, I see you are already most pleased!"

Jake was not. "Aww, come on, Gramps! Today's Friday! I never come on Friday! Plus, Trixie, Spud, and I were going to a skateboarding competition and..."

"Do not speak more. You come and see Grandpa or there will be circumstances. Do you remember last time you did not show up?" Jake did all too well. The last time he skipped, the Huntsmaster came and kidnapped Grandpa.

"A'ight, whatever you say. See y'all later!" And with that Jake was out the door and on his way to school. School meant friends. School meant seeing Natalie. And it meant... Jake then realized that he'd forgotten all about Rose- his current girlfriend. "Damnit, I gotta get a better memory."

"Yo, what up, Trixie. Spud", Jake told his two friends when he got to school. "Look, you'll have to go to the competition without me. I gotta go to Grandpa's shop again after school." Although they were his best friends, Trixie and Spud didn't know Jake's dragon secret.

"Aw, dude, again? This goes against, like, child labor laws or something. I ain't right, I tell you. IT AIN"T RIIIGHT!" Spud exclaimed.

"Yo, calm down, Spud. Jake, don't worry about it. It'll be okay", Trixie said. "We were just waitin' for you to see if you'd heard what's up with Natalie!"

"Natalie? What's going on?" Jake asked, and Trixie and Spud pointed over at a crowd of people. They were listening intently as Natalie stood in the middle. Jake ran over to the crowd where Rose was standing.

"Rose, what's up?" Jake asked the blond-haired girl whom he'd been crushing on since the beginning of school.

"Hey, Jake. This Natalie girl was in that fire in the Daytona Apartment Complex. She says she was threatened by this ninja-like girl but then she says she was rescued by a dragon! Apparently, Rotwood's not as strange as we think!" 

"Dude, that's weird", Jake said as he began listening to Natalie's story. 

"And you know what, everyone? He took me up into the clouds and we were flyin' around and everything! It was tight! And you know what else?" She looked around at everyone until her eyes rested in Jake's direction. "I know who the dragon was, and he's in this hallway right now."

END OF CHAPTER

Ok, there you go. My first attempt at something like this. Please R&R, and maybe I'll have the second part up soon. Thanks a lot! 


	2. You Raise Me Up:Part Deux

Back! Thanks for the review, Dimensional Traveler, and I've got to say one thing your suggestion- just keep reading and you'll be able to see where I had been going with it by the end of the story.

And, I probably should've done this in my last one:  
I do not own American Dragon:Jake Long, or any of its characters, although I wish I did. However, my character Natalie Portman is owned by me. (I guess that's how you do that)

Ok, let's here we go.

"You Raise Me Up, Pt. 2"

"Dude, did you just hear that?" Jake asked Rose. "It sounded like she said she knew who the dragon was!"

"Really...", Rose said. She had a strange look in her eye. She smirked. "Well, that's nice to know." It was then that she realized that Jake was staring at her crazy-like. "Oh, sorry, I meant that it would be cool to know that all this time, someone's actually been a dragon."

"You mean... You actually believe her? You think that there are actually dragons?" Jake asked. Surely no one really believed Natalie... Right? However, being the goddess that she was in school, Jake wouldn't be surprised.

"Well, let's just say that I didn't think so before, but now I do. Hey", Rose turned to Jake. "Did you remember?"

Jake didn't. "Remember what?"

"Oh, come on Jake! Our date tonight! At the Hara Cineplex! Surely you didn't forget!"

"Oh, uh..yeah! Of course I remembered! How could I have forgotten?" He'd completely forgotten.

"That's good, 'cause I wanted to make it up to you from ditching you at the play. I'll be by at around five. Deal?"

"Heh. It's a date!" Jake said. "See ya later; I've got Rotwood first, and you know how he loves late students!"

The first thing Jake did when he got to class was talk to Trixie and Spud. Had Natalie actually revealed him? She couldn't have. How could she have seen him?

"Yo, Spud. Did you catch who Natalie said was the dragon?"

"Naw, man. No one did. Apparently, she won't tell. Wants to keep it a secret, but she says she's gonna be at the movie theater tonight and tell it to everyone who wants to know." Spud looked up at Jake wide-eyed. "You don't believe her, do you? I mean, about the whole dragon thing?"

"'Course not, man. Just wanted to hear who the lame-ass she calls a dragon is." He gulped. He had just called himself a lame-ass. If Natalie even knew. Could just be some publicity type of thing. "Yo, you said she's at the theater? As in the Hara Cineplex?"

"You got it, dude", Spud replied as Trixie walked up to the both of them. She was shaking her head.

"Damnit, Spud. I'm guessin' you got no one to go with to the movies. Guess I'm stuck with you again! Unless if you've already..."

"Hey, Trix, don't be so hard on Spud!" Jake exclaimed. "I'm sure that he's already got a date, right man?

"Uhhhhh...", was Spud's answer.

"My point exactly", Trixie replied. "Yo, Jake, you're goin', right?"

"Yeah, Rose and I were already going anyway. I'd love to see who Natalie thinks is a dragon. Not that there are any, y'know... Just wonderin'" But Jake really didn't want to go now. Natalie was gonna expose him to just about everyone in the school (He was sure just about everyone was going- especially if even Trixie and Spud were going), plus anyone else who happened to be there. For the first time, Jake was really scared when it came to social events. And what made it worse? The school's resident psycho, Professor Rotwood, had just found out the "news", and was about to give a great lecture about "how he was right all along and how students should and shall respect their teachers from this point forward, until death do us apart". Talk about a sucky day.

Jake was able to get through Rotwood's class, without actually falling asleep. Unlike Brad. Brad was the school's main jock, and Jake didn't like him very much. What made it even worse? Natalie kept staring over at Jake and smiling. Or was she just looking over at the slumbering Brad? Who knew besides Natalie herself at this point?

Jake got through the rest of the day. Somehow, he was able to keep his sanity the whole time. At least Natalie had stopped staring at him. Maybe she'd grown tired of it. Once again, who knew besides Natalie herself? Jake was on his way to Grandpa's shop after school, just like he had promised. Even if it meant missing out hanging with his friends on his last day before he couldn't even come out of the house anymore.

Jake and Grandpa were on the floor meditating. Jake was trying to stay with Grandpa, but he just couldn't get the you-know-what idea out of his mind.

"Is there something troubling you, young one?" Grandpa questioned. "You are not following me."

"Yeah, kid, looks like somethin's eatin' ya", Fu Dog said as he came in Rebecca, Leah, and Emily. 

"Yes, how do you say here... Don't be mad, be glad! Hehehe...", Emily said. She'd always had the biggest problem of the three Mermaid sisters in terms of "learnin' the lingo", as Jake called it.

Even Grandpa emitted a sigh. "What is wrong, young dragon?"

So Jake told them everything. About rescuing Natalie. About changing back in the alleyway even though Natalie could've seen him. About her telling him he looked familiar in his dragon form. About her promise that tonight she'd reveal to everyone who the real dragon was. "And, uh, yeah, that's about it."

Grandpa came up to Jake. "Jake, you must not go tonight. We need spell. Memory spell. If Fu Dog can administer the spell to Natalie, we may be able to save the secret. Fu Dog, fetch (ha, I'm funny) my spell book. There must be something we can use." Then he turned back to Jake. "Jake, do not worry. We will handle this. Stay at home and get rest. You seem tired. Tomorrow will be a new day."

"A'ight, Gramps. If you say so. Later." And with that Jake was left to ponder the abilities of Grandpa's spells and Fu's responsibility. They could do it, right?

Meanwhile, at Rose's house, it was entirely different. "Uncle, I think there may be information leading to the identity of the American Dragon tonight at a school get-together. I will be leaving shortly, and will be back to bring the news later on." 

Rose's uncle, the Huntsmaster, turned to her. "You mean that someone has discovered the dragon's identity?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, there is a girl who claims she has the knowledge of this."

"Hmmm...", the Huntsmaster contemplated. "Yes, that will be good. Take your Huntsclan uniform in case if the dragon should show up. It appears that we will have to temporarily postpone our huntings of the mermaids until further notice. Will you be going with anyone?"

"Yes, a boy from my school. We should be fine." The Huntsgirl bowed to her uncle. "I will send any info that I get as soon as possible."

"Very good."

It was 5:00- when Rose was supposed to come. Jake was really bummed- the one time he could be with Rose, and it was all down the drain. As he heard the doorbell ring, he sulkily went downstairs and opened the door to see Rose outside.

"Hi, Jake! Are you ready to go?" Rose asked. She seemed very anxious to go. 

"Uh, yeah, about that, Rose", Jake replied. "Uh, it looks like I can't go tonight. I'm sorry."

Rose looked a little sad. "But, Jake, this was supposed to be our makeup for the play. Are you sure?"

"Well, if I can get there and not go on, uh, say... 22nd street, I should be okay."

"Aw, Jake, you're the best. Let's go! I have a feeling tonight will be electrifying!"

The theater was packed! It seemed like the whole school was there! (it was a big cinema; could hold about the size of a small school... like Jake's) Jake and Rose found a spot next to Trixie and Spud. The movie was called " Brainless Computer-Snatching, Marathon Running, Virus Giving, Brain Stealing Alien Invaders from Jupiter" (wouldn't that be fun to see:D)

The movie was almost through when Jake, who was sitting on the outside of the row, felt a tugging at his shirt. He looked down to find... Fu Dog! Aw man, he'd been caught! "Fu, uh, long time no see?" Jake whispered. Fu motioned to meet him outside. "Rose, be back in a sec", he said, and then left.

"Kid, what are you thinkin'?", Fu exclaimed. "We told you to stay home!"

"Look, sorry. Fu. I promised Rose! Besides, if you're gonna put a spell on Natalie anyway, I have nothing to fear, right?"

"I guess. By the way, it's a potion", Fu showed Jake the tiny vial. "I'll sprinkle some on her. I just have to know what she looks like." Jake pointed to the girl sitting up front with Brad, Fu's favorite jock from the talent show.

"No problem. Just tell me when the movie's over, and I'll give it to... Hey, watch it!" Fu Dog exclaimed as he was bumped into by another kid. The kid turned around and glared at Jake, who could just smile. "Uh, kid. Got a minor problem here", Fu said as he whirled around to see the remains of the potion scattered on the floor, as well as his hopes of his secret being kept.

END OF CHAPTER

I was gonna finish the whole thing up now, but it's late and I gotta go to bed. So, I'll have a third and final chapter up shortly. Please R&R. In the immortal words of Jake Long, "Holla!" 


	3. You Raise Me Up:Part Three

Ok, so this is my final chapter in this story. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed it, and all questions anyone might have thus far can and WILL be answered here in this last part. Thanks, and once again:

I do not own American Dragon:Jake Long, or any of its characters. I do, however, own the character Natalie Portman, and Disney doesn't, so they can stick that in their pipe and smoke it!

"You Raise Me Up:Part Three"

Jake stared down at the remnant remains of the potion that was supposed to free himself from the problem of being found out by not only his school, but ultimately, everyone else! There were no words to express his anger. But there were thoughts. Thoughts of strangling Fu Dog.

"Fu! What the hell, how could you drop it?", Jake screamed at the dog trying to bick up the broken remains of the vial.

"Look, kid, read my lips: First,that kid basically checked me. He hit me hard. And second", said Fu Dog, holding up his paws. "When you don't have thumbs, it can be kinda hard to keep a hold of something! Gimme a break!"

Jake growled at Fu, but he was right. So Jake backed off a little, and slumped into one of the lobby chairs. "Aww, man. What am I gonna do now?"

"Can't really help ya on that one, Jake", Fu said. "The movie's just about over. Go on in and try and enjoy it; maybe I'll think of something else."

Jake obeyed, but hesitantly walked back into the theater where the end of "Brainless, Computer-Snatching, Marathon-Running, Virus Giving, Brain Stealing Alien Invaders from Jupiter" was near. Jake slumped down into his seat next to Rose, except Rose wasn't there anymore. "Just great. Now my date's ditched me", he sighed. "How can this get any worse?"

Rose hadn't left him, though. She was in the bathroom, talking on a communicator to the Huntsmaster. "Huntsmaster, the movie is nearing its end. You may want to be ready to come in and get the dragon when his identity is revealed."

"That will be good. I shall be there momentarily. Come to me when you see me, and we will capture the dragon"

"Of course, Huntsmaster. I shall see you soon", and Rose walked back in the theater where Jake was now sitting alone. "Hey, Jake, didn't know you'd came back", she said to him.

Jake turned to her. "Hi, Rose", he said quietly. The end credits of the movie were now showing, and Natalie was making her way up to the front of the theater, with Brad by her side. He seemed quite interested in the revelation, as did everyone else

"Jake, I'll meet you up there", Rose told him. "I gotta go tell my uncle that the movie's over".

"Yeah, sure, okay", said Jake. "Might as well get outta here too, before the angry mob gets to me".

"Yo, dude, come on. We gotta get on up there. Move your butt", said Spud. Jake was blocking their row of that now consisted of just the three friends from getting out.

"Oh, sorry, man", Jake said. He stood in a back corner. If I can stay back here, close to the door, He thought to himself, Then maybe I can get outta here quickly.

Most of the locals had left. Apparently, they didn't want any part in some school kid's business. Natalie was up there, all smiling and everything, when she began to speak.

"All right, everyone, settle down. Now, as you well know by now, I was rescued from the fire at my apartment building by a real-life, actual dragon. He took me up into the sky and I was able to fly with him. As I flew with him, I noticed that there was something very familiar about him. He definitely acted and sounded like someone that I know from school. He kind of even looked like the person."

"After he set me down, I left, so I didn't see him change back. I wanted to kind of respect him. However, after I went back to my parents to tell them that I was all right, a boy that I know very well came up to me and asked me if I was okay."

Natalie's eyes got all dreamy, "I looked up at him, and saw the same face that I saw in the dragon's face. It was then that I knew who the dragon was."

"Wait a minute, looked UP at him? Came to her afterwards? Oh, god, no", Jake whispered to himself. "She was never talking about me. She doesn't..."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my rescuer, a person who has been a good friend to me all my life", as she stopped for a moment to build the suspense, and then blurted out, "Brad".

"What the...", Jake stuttered. "She thinks the dragon's Brad?"

"OH, BRAD!", came the chorus of just about every girl in that crowd. They ran up at Brad, reaching for him.

"W-wait!", Brad yelled out at everyone. "I'm not the-"

"Dragon!", shouted a voice from behind them. Everyone whirled around to see what looked like a man in a long cape, a dragon-head-like helmet, and some kind of weapon in his hands. Next to him stood a girl about their age, with blond hair and blue eyes, covered head to toe a ninja-like uniform. "The Huntsclan", Jake whispered. Then he yelled, "Everyone get outta here!"

"AAHH! It's the girl that was holding me hostage in the fire! Save me, Brad!", Natalie screamed.

The "Save us all, Brad" cry was commonly heard in the next couple seconds, as they pushed him up to the front. "Y'all better watch out now, 'cause Brad's about t' kick your ass!", said someone in the crowd.

"Wait, I'm not...", Brad panicked, as the Huntsmaster used his weapon to shoot out a net that engulfed Brad.

"Gahh! Someone help!", he screamed, as did everyone else, seeing their "savior" now caught in a net.

"Aw, man, they're gonna take Brad!", Jake said. "I gotta go save him- even if I don't like him." With that, Jake stood behind the Huntsclan where he couldn't be spotted (he made sure this time), and yelled "DRAGON UP!" as his body was engulfed in fire and changed to that of the American Dragon!

"Hey, Huntspunk! Look behind you!", he yelled at the two. "They whirled around, only to be thrashed by Jake. Jake used his tail to trip the two, and ran toward the net that held Brad.

"Wait, there's the dragon! We do not have the right one", the Huntsmaster turned to Huntsgirl, annoyed. "I shall deal with you later, but first we must capture the REAL dragon!"

"Hey, it's another dragon, and it looks like the one Natalie told us about! Brad's got a brother or something!", exclaimed someone from the crowd. They still weren't getting the point. Jake used his claws to slash open the net that had been holding Brad, and Brad took this opportunity to run very far away. 

"Wait, Brad, come back and help your friend fight him!", Natalie yelled after him as she ran out of the theater. 

"Ha! What now, Huntsman? Afraid that you can't touch this?" Jake taunted.

"Grr.. Get him!", the Huntsmaster screamed.

"It'll be my pleasure", said the Huntsgirl, and sped the now-dormant Jake. "Yah!" She cried as she flew in with a kick, but Jake matched it with a block. This continued for a while, each meeting the other's attacks with some kind of defensive move. There was going to be no clear winner, unless someone stepped in. Which was an opportunity the Huntsmaster gladly took. 

"Hold him still, Huntsgirl. We shall finish this now." He raised his weapon as Huntsgirl held him tight. Jake didn't know what would come out of that thing but he didn't want to know. Unfortunately, Huntsgirl had a tight grip on him, so he couldn't move. "Aww, man", he said, bracing for impact.

But nothing happened. Jake looked up to see the remaining students standing in front of him, blocking the weapon's path. "Out of my way, children", Huntsmaster said. "This is none of your concern.

Trixie stepped out in front. "We may not know who the hell he is, but you're not gonna hurt him. "School pride", she said, "Even if he may not be from our school. You're still not getting to him."

"Yeah!", came the battle cry of the hundreds of kids that stood in front of him. And to double it, in came Jake's grandpa, in dragon form, and Fu Dog. "It seems that you are outnumbered, Huntsmaster", said the dragon that was Grandpa. 

"Curse you, dragons!", Huntsmaster exclaimed. "Come, Huntsgirl! We shall be back!" And with that, the dragon hunters disappeared.

"Thanks Grandpa", said Jake as they walked back home. Rose had called him to tell him that she was home, so no worries on taking her home. They'd been able to get outta there A.S.A.P., to avoid any further confusion.

"Do not thank me", Grandpa said. "For it was you classmates who saved you this time. However, just because they like you as a dragon does not mean that you shall brag about it at school."

"Uh, Gramps", Jake said. "Natalie never knew it was me. They still don't know I'm a dragon. They thought it was someone else."

"Really?", Grandpa was surprised. "Well, that is good. You shall keep it this way, am I correct?"

"Totally", said Jake. "Don't worry about a thing"

"Yo, Jake, you missed it last night!", exclaimed Trixie. "Natalie said Brad was the dragon, but then the REAL dragon showed up, and was about to get blown to bits when we stepped in the way and saved him! Where were you?"

"Aw, I didn't really care. I still don't really believe she ever knew. Nor did I believe there really were dragons...until last night", Jake lied.

"Well, I heard that Natalie's gonna apologize t' everyone right now; let's go see what she has t' say!"

"Hey, everyone", started Natalie. "Look, I'm sorry I had to drag you all into this, especially to Brad." She turned to Brad. "Sorry I thought you were a dragon. It won't happen again." Then she turned back to everyone else.

"Sorry I kinda wasted your guys' money. That movie wasn't that good, and my facts weren't straight at all. If you need me to, I can repay you all; give back your money."

She was interrupted by Brad. "Don't worry about it, Natalie. We know you're going through some tough times anyway, what with the fire and everything. Aside from the whole getting-captured-and-mistakenly-revealed-as-a-dragon thing, I'm cool with it", he said.

"Man, maybe Brad isn't as bad as we think", Jake said to his two friends.

"Or maybe he just wants her so bad, he's willin' t' forgive and forget", Trixie said. She was probably right.

Just then, up came Rose. Jake hadn't seen her since she left before the end credits. "Rose!", Jake said. "Where'd you go? You missed it all!"

"Heh, uh, family emergency", Rose replied. "We just can't seem to get this whole date thing right, can we?"

"Aw, don't worry. I still had a great time", Jake smiled

"Oh, which reminds me", said Trixie. "Spud, you still owe me for the popcorn you made ME buy last night."

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry", said Spud. This was one of the times you could definitely tell that if there was any type of relationship going on between the two, Trixie was definitely the alpha.

"Well, now that all that's settled", said Trixie, "It's time for another venture into the wonderful world of Professor Rotwood."

"Yeah, wonder what he'll lecture us about today, how he was fired from every other teaching job he's ever had, for numerous reasons?"

The four friends laughed as they went off to their first class. With Jake's secret still kept, and his bond with Rose just a little stronger, life was just about as normal as it could be in the life of the American Dragon.

END OF STORY

Ok, so that's it. I hope everyone's questions have been answered, and everyone enjoyed my first stab at writing! The direction that I ended up going with this story was the same direction I was going to go the whole time, in case if you think I might've changed it a few times. Well, please R&R, and maybe I'll have another type of fanfic up in the future. Thanks!

Kevin Rutherford, a.k.a YourFavoriteWriterEver, or Spudstix 


	4. Epilogue

Hey, everyone! Surprised to see this one actually get updated? So am I. Didn't expect I would, but then I got an idea... plus, I didn't really like seeing this one at the bottom of the story list. So... hope ya like. This is merely a chapter that links this one to the "Mamas Lyoli" one, and it focuses on Natalie Portman. (Anyone who has never read this before- I know that name is the name of an actress. But I didn't know til AFTER I updated. So... yeah.) Have fun.

You Raise Me Up: Pt. 4

YFWE

She was embarrassed. And she had all the right to be. She had just attempted to reveal one of those from her school as a dragon. When he wasn't. At least he'd been understanding. Or maybe he just had the hots for her. Either way, though, it didn't change much.

Natalie, upon arriving home that afternoon from school, went straight up to her aunt's guest bedroom, slammed the door, and stuffed her face into the pillow and screamed the loudest she probably ever had. She had to stay with her aunt- that made it all the worse. She had never really liked overweight people- one of which was her aunt. And her aunt always had to check on her every five minutes.

Her parents were at the apartment. Something about a meeting with all of the former residents of the place to discuss the damage to it after the fire a few nights prior. Maybe, just maybe, their section wasn't damaged all too much. Then she'd be able to leave this terrible (unless if her aunt was cooking- that was the only time she liked being here) place.

As Natalie lied there on the bed, she wondered if she was going crazy. Yeah, that had to be it. Maybe she had passed out inside, and while unconscious she dreamt that a big red dragon had rescued her. Maybe she had just imagined the ninja girl that had disallowed her from getting out.

Maybe she was crazy.

But still, this wasn't something very easy to make up. It just... felt so real. And even if she had been rescued by the dragon, it wasn't Brad. She'd figured that one out. But then who could it have been? Someone from her school? Hopefully not. She didn't want to have to go through everything again.

"Natalie?", she heard the door behind her open slightly. It was her aunt, of course.

"Auntie, I'm not really feelin' so good right now. Could you leave me alone for a while, please?"

"Well... I guess so. I just heard the door slam, and I was wondering what was wrong", she began to close the door, but stopped for a second, "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Natalie sighed. "Yeah. Either the kitchen or in front of the TV. No wonder she's so damn fat." She got up and wiped her eyes and stared out the small window that she had. She wanted out of here. She wanted to be able to assure herself that she wasn't going hysterical.

She screamed out again, but this time without the pillow. So it vibrated throughout the house. As she did this, she felt an overwhelming sensation overtake her whole body. She was just so... stressed.

But stress was the least of her problems, as her right hand now began to pulse, faster and faster as her heartbeat became faster and faster.

She clutched at her right hand with her left one, but soon felt a warm sensation under it. Reluctantly, she took her hand off and gasped. Almost screaming again.

Orange and black fur had now begun to lightly sprout from her skin. Soon, it covered her whole hand. Her eyes widened. She wanted to do something. But she couldn't. What was happening to her?

Her hand then began to get smaller. POP POP POP! That was the sound she heard as her fingernails were replaced with long, curved claws.

She recognized it. It was her favorite animals... er hand. A tiger's paw.

"STOP!", she cried out, and as sudden as it had come, her hand reverted back to its normal human form.

Her door burst open. "Natalie! What's wrong? I heard you scream and... why are you clutching your hand like that?"

"Please! GET OUT!", she yelled. Her aunt realized that now wasn't a good time to be doing anything. She left once more.

Natalie slumped down onto the bed, breathing heavily, still staring at her now-human hand. "What's happening... to me?", she struggled to ask herself. But then she heard a light tapping at her window. She looked up. There was a fairy at her window.

Yeah, a fairy! Months of agony in Professor Rotwood's class had taught her something. But those things weren't real... were they?

She slowly walked over to the window, and, using only her left hand, opened the window.

"Sign here", the fairy said, and took out a tiny clipboard.

"Okay. Now it's official. I'm crazy", Natalie told herself. But she still signed it. The fairy handed her a small envelope, and left through the window.

Natalie opened the envelope, and to her surprise, out came an image of a hooded figure. "Hello, Natalie...", it started, "You're probably wondering what has just happened to you. Want to know more? Come to this address and we'll talk." The image was replaced by an address. 2 Alley Way. "Hope to see you there", it said, and then went away.

"I must be dreaming...", Natalie said, "But I guess I'll go. I wanna know what the Hell's goin' on with me."

She gathered herself, and looked at the drop down to the ground. Didn't seem too far. She leaned out, swung her legs over the edge, and dropped out. Somehow she landed on her feet, perfectly. "Couldn't do that again if I tried", she said to herself, and began on her way toward 2 Alley Way.

END CHAPTER

Okay, so there you go. Gonna put up at least 1 more. So hope ya like. See ya space cowboy.

YFWE


	5. Epilogue Pt 2

Hey everyone. Knew this was kinda a bad idea- to try and resurrect a story that was once semi-popular but is now dead. But I took the chance. And obviously it wasn't a good move 'cause NO ONE REVIEWED:( You guys made me sad. That's not nice... Oh well, whatever. Here's pt. 2 of the epilogue. Cheers.

You Raise Me Up: Pt. 5

YFWE

It took her a while to find it. But soon enough Natalie was able to find 2 Alley Way. It was in an alley, as you might expect. She wasn't sure what 1 Alley Way was. But 2 Alley Way was a small wooden shack against a wall.

She slowly lifted up the curtain of beads that served as the door and looked inside. A small table with two chairs and a crystal ball in the middle awaited her. What kind of joke was this? She had been summoned to some fortune-telling place? That stuff wasn't real.

On the walls hung shelves where various vials and dolls sat. Voodoo dolls? Magic potions? And no one in here. Yeah, this was pointless. She turned to leave.

"Wait!", called a woman's voice behind her. She spun around to see the hooded figure from the hologram.

"Who're you", Natalie asked, a little miffed at the fact that she still was unable to leave.

"Ah, introductions", the hooded figure said, "Ok." She lifted her hood from around her head. It was... an older woman. Long strands of gray hair came down to her shoulders. She looked almost... Native American. Like a medicine woman or something. Well, that would explain all the voodoo stuff. "Natalie... it's been so long since I've seen you", the old woman smiled, "I am Mamas Lyoli. But you can call me... Grandma."

Natalie didn't look amused, "Look. I dunno who you think you are, but... I only have one Grandma- on my dad's side. My mom's is... dead. At least that's what she told me."

Mamas grimaced, "Is that what Katherine told you? Well, I would imagine that... but, I am here to tell you that none of that is true. I am your grandmother.

Natalie looked in deep thought, but then said, "And you think I should believe YOU rather than my own mother? Whatever. I'm out." She once again turned to leave.

"Well...I guess you may go. But no one else can help you with your... condition!"

Natalie stopped in her tracks, remembering what had happened in her room minutes before. "You... know what happened?"

"Of course I do! That is why I called you here to begin with. So... what was it? Your hand? Face? ...Tail?"

Natalie looked mystified, "Um... hand."

"Ah, yes. That's always the first sign", Mamas said, stroking her chin.

"Look- could you just tell me what in the hell is goin' on with me?"

"Alright. Natalie... you are the next generation in a family of shapeshifters."

Natalie gasped, but then laughed, "Shapeshifters? You must be off your rocker, old lady..."

"It's Grandma!", she yelled, "And I am telling the complete truth! How else can you explain what happened to you?"

"Easy. I'm dreaming right now."

"Oh... you're not dreaming", Mamas said, and took one of her books, "Want proof? Here's proof." She whacked Natalie on the head with the book.

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that for? That hurt!" Natalie rubbed her head.

"To get some sense into you. See? It hurt. Can you get hurt in a dream?"

"Well, no..."

"Exactly. Now are you ready to listen, or am I going to have to..."

"No! No! I'm listenin'!"

"Good. Now, like I said, you are a shapeshifter. And all that I need you for is one thing."

"What's that?", she asked.

"There is a stone. A magical one, at that. It is here in this city. And we need it. Why? Ask me why."

"Why?", Natalie obeyed.

"Because if you don't touch it, you're gonna lose these powers by your 15th birthday."

"Um... what if I don't want these powers?"

"Well, too bad. Because if you don't touch the stone, the whole generation of shapeshifters shall be lost. So, are you in or are you in?"

"Don't think I have much of a choice..."

"Good. We'll begin your training tomorrow. Until then, go back home. I will have another visitor soon. His name is Harry Jefferson, and its about getting rid of this man named David Long."

"Uh... okay", Natalie said, and began to walk back to her aunt's house. "It's not like any of this is real. I'll just go back and sleep, and when I wake up, all of this shapeshifting nonsense will be over with."

But she was wrong. It was all real. And ahead of her stood vigorous training, and ultimately, the revelation of who the dragon really was that fateful night. But until then...

"I'm crazy."

END STORY

Ok. That's it. If anyone's reading this... go read my brother's story! It's Fool's Gold. And its his first ever. Just because you guys don't review mine doesn't mean you shouldn't review his! So go ahead. 'Til we meet again,

YFWE


End file.
